<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Time: The Even Final-er Frontier by RockyMountainRattlesnake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24326149">Time: The Even Final-er Frontier</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockyMountainRattlesnake/pseuds/RockyMountainRattlesnake'>RockyMountainRattlesnake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005), Star Trek: The Original Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Characters Watching Doctor Who, Gen, Humor, Silly, Snark, That's it, that's the fic, watching another show</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:35:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24326149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockyMountainRattlesnake/pseuds/RockyMountainRattlesnake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a quiet evening aboard the Enterprise. The crew gather around to enjoy a show Scotty discovered in university. </p><p>Spock is, naturally, baffled.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Time: The Even Final-er Frontier</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Spock listened closely as a theme tune blared out from the Enterprise’s media room. This was the fourth time that such a tune had blared that evening, and the two hundredth time a similar tune had echoed down this precise hall over the past six months.</p><p>He stepped into the media room and looked around for his explanation.</p><p>“Is there any specific reason you are watching the same show as last night?”</p><p>Scotty, who was holding the remote for the large telescreen, looked back from his comfortable spot on the closest couch and gestured at an empty space up by Kirk.</p><p>“Mister Spock! Have a seat, you’re just in time…”</p><p>“You promised me Donna, Scotty. You promised me. You better not be messing around. After that last episode with Martha and Jack I’ve half a mind to quit watching this blasted show forever!” Kirk grumbled, folding his arms. He was sitting smack in the middle of the large sofa next to Uhura’s recliner, looking a bit lost in all the cushions.</p><p>Spock took in the strange, trippy visuals on the screen. A blue box rotated through a strange, colourful tunnel as names flew up on the screen. CATHERINE TATE, one said, before zipping away again.</p><p>Well, when in Rome, as the old Earth saying went...</p><p>He sat down next to Kirk. Uhura was munching away at a bowl of popcorn off to Kirk’s left, and Chekov was right by Scotty, sipping at a bottle of…something.</p><p>“There will be Donna. See? Catherine Tate, that’s her actor. Pipe down, will ya? This one’s a classic…”</p><p>“What is this program?” Spock asked, and Scotty looked back at him and quirked an eyebrow.</p><p>“Don’t tell me you’ve never heard of Doctor Who!” he spluttered.</p><p>“No. I haven’t. What is it? I assume it’s for entertainment, yes?”</p><p>“You’d be right. It’s, er, sort-of sci-fi. Sort of. It’s about this time-travelling alien called the Doctor-“ Scotty waved his hand. “…Anyway, there’s a lot of it. Used to be a tradition in university, soon-to-be graduates would gather round and watch as much Who as you could handle!”</p><p>“Pipe down, will ya? You promised me Donna. I need it after that trauma we all just suffered…” Kirk muttered, wriggling a little farther into the sofa.</p><p>Spock reclined a bit in his seat, watching the program with some interest. A British show, early 21<sup>st</sup> century by the look of it. An…alien…called the Doctor reunited with a redheaded human woman, and they ran about an office building to foil the antagonists. A fairly typical human story structure. All was well, until a strange, whitish blob-type creature tumbled out of a woman’s body as a result of some strange pill, and he could stay silent no longer.</p><p>“The effects in this program are terrible.” Spock announced, “Why are they-“</p><p>“They didn’t have much budget! You try making thirteen episodes of telly with three sticks of gum and a bottlecap! For what it is, it’s BRILLIANT!” Scotty retorted, and Spock shook his head.</p><p>“Besides, a lot of alien stuff looks a bit hokey in real life,” Uhura chimed in, “You’ve seen enough silly space stations to know that much!”</p><p>“Yeah. I mean, I was a little confused about all the quarries they keep going to, but…y’know, it’s pretty accurate. How many planets have that spiky rock on it again?” Kirk mused, reaching a hand towards Uhura and wiggling his fingers. She rolled her eyes and thrust her popcorn at him, whereupon Kirk grabbed a giant fistful and reeled it back to his chest.</p><p>Spock shook his head.</p><p>“I still find the premise of this show to be a bit ridiculous.” He muttered, “the mechanics of his TARDIS make no logical sense.”</p><p>“It doesn’t have to make sense! Stop picking holes in it!” Scotty protested.</p><p>“Will you all please be quiet? I’m trying to watch the show.” Chekov muttered from somewhere up front.</p><p>Just as everything was settling down again, the door slid open.</p><p>“Ugh. Are you watching <em>NuWho?”</em> Bones sounded downright disgusted, “Scotty, I thought you were better than that.”</p><p>“First of all, NuWho is downright fantastic, and second of all, no we’re not. This is Classic Who we're watching!” Scotty growled back, waving the remote at the screen to accentuate his point.</p><p>“-Oh! It’s Ten. Oh, this IS the good stuff. Budge over, Kirk! Scotty, why didn’t you tell me we were watching Doctor Who?” Bones tromped in and flopped on the open spot on Kirk’s other side, thereby cutting off the captain’s access to Uhura’s popcorn. Much to his dismay.</p><p>“Is there…something wrong, with the newer incarnations of this show?” Spock asked.</p><p>“YES.”</p><p>“NO!”</p><p>Bones and Scotty yelled at the same time, prompting a loud groan from both Chekov and Uhura.</p><p>“If you boys are going to have this silly argument again, PLEASE take it outside…” Uhura sighed.</p><p>“It’s not an argument. They cancelled it during Twenty-Five's run, and that should've been the end of it. But then they had to go and reboot it, and it's just absolutely unwatchable now. They ruined it with stupid plotting, and- and don’t get me STARTED on that…MOVIE starring Twenty-Six…”</p><p>“Hey! That movie was…was…well, alright. It wasn’t great. But the TARDIS was excellent!” Scotty protested, “And if you say a <em>single </em>unkind word about my lad Twenty-Seven, we really WILL be taking this outside.”</p><p>Bones fake-retched.</p><p>Scotty jumped to his feet, a retort on his lips already, when Spock interrupted.</p><p>“I don’t get it.”</p><p>“…What? What don’t you get now?” Bones replied, “what’s there to get?”</p><p>“The Doctor himself. He’s…a human. He’s, externally, totally, entirely, a human being. How can anyone think that THAT is an alien?”</p><p>Everyone in the room stopped and stared at Spock.</p><p>And stared.</p><p>And stared a little more.</p><p>Kirk coughed into his fist.</p><p>“Uh, Spock?” he said quietly, “Have, uh, have you…y’know…looked in a mirror at any point in the last….month?”</p><p>“Yes I have. Why?”</p><p>Kirk blinked a few times.</p><p>“Y’know what? Nevermind.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Apologies to the Trek-liking people of Earth, I'm a clueless berk about your show in general. </p><p>Loosely inspired by the art of <a href="https://summerartist.tumblr.com/tagged/star-trek-art">Summerartist,  who does a lot of really pretty Trek pictures.</a> And really pretty pictures in general. Mostly of, er, other serieses than the OG Trek. Unfortunately, OG trek is the only thing I know about, and I wasn't really prepared to invest a lot of time watching The One With Riker In It and DS9 and all the others for a fic that's under 1k words.</p><p>Summerartist, I know you're not hugely into Classic Trek, but your pictures lit the spark for this fire. This silly, silly, silly fire. So thanks for that. </p><p>Before you ask, this is gonna be my only Trek fic. This idea has just been knocking about in my head for awhile now and I had to get it out. </p><p>(Possible followup chapter sometime maybe?)</p><p>Oh, and please let me know if anyone was wildly OOC, I'm only loosely acquainted with the source material...at best.</p><p>Let me know your thoughts!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>